Sadism Hides Secrets
by SasuHiroki
Summary: ItaSasu. Contains rape and incest. Don't like, don't read.


_A/N: This was originally part of a larger story, but I edited it for a one-shot. Contains rape and incest. Also, Itachi is OOC to how he was revealed to be in the manga. He didn't necessarily murder his clan for this story to take place, so I guess the reality of this story is skewered to how it happened in the manga. Oh, and if you like rushed somewhat happy endings, then don't read this._

Sasuke always thought that his brother was sadistic, but this overdid it. He was tied up, bare-chested, in one of the rooms in his house. His arms were above his head and his brother was standing nearby. It was only him and his brother left in his clan. His parents and the rest of his clan were killed, except him and his older brother, Itachi. Itachi was pretty sadistic, but Sasuke never thought that he would go this far.

Itachi focused his eyes on his brother. Little did Sasuke know that Itachi had feelings of love, not brotherly love, but romantic love. Of course, being an Uchiha, Itachi didn't show this. So Sasuke would probably think he was very sadistic by this time.

It was the first time that Itachi had tried this and he knew that his little brother wouldn't react positively. Itachi was five years older than Sasuke; Sasuke was thirteen and Itachi was eighteen. He had hidden his feelings for Sasuke, making Sasuke think that he was just strangely sadistic. He wasn't planning on telling Sasuke the truth. But, as they were growing up without parents, Itachi would neglect Sasuke, so nothing of the truth could leak through. He would hurt him and starve him or force him to do things for him. All of them supposedly 'twisted'. Sasuke just thought it was something to do with a way of dealing with no parents, but boy was he wrong. It was totally different.

Itachi came nearer to Sasuke and Sasuke strained his eyes to see his brother in the dim light.

"Why did you tie me up? Is this another one of your sadistic games?" Sasuke hissed. Itachi chuckled.

"If you want to think of it as that… then yes," Itachi smirked the famous Uchiha smirk. It was rarely that they smiled.

Itachi kneeled next to Sasuke and lightly brushed his hand against his brother's cheek. Sasuke shuddered. He was used to Itachi doing strange things like that, even though it still irritated him. Itachi would sometimes perv on Sasuke when he was in the shower or getting changed. Even if he locked the door, Itachi could unlock it and they were rich enough to pay if he broke the lock. Itachi leant forward and kissed Sasuke hungrily. Sasuke didn't kiss back. He was sick of Itachi's games. Itachi made a row of hickeys down Sasuke's neck, before reaching down and kissing his stomach. Sasuke tried to kick him, but he easily held Sasuke's legs still with one hand, while softly dancing his fingers all over Sasuke's chest. Itachi had a hunger in his eyes. A hunger that no one but Sasuke could fix. Sasuke had goose bumps and was shivering in a slight fear mixed with anger. And much to his annoyance and displeasure, he was hard; he was aroused. He was also annoyed at his brother. Itachi was cruel, but he was the only thing he had. He couldn't hate him.

Itachi's hand slid into Sasuke's pants and straight past his boxers so that it was resting on Sasuke's groin. Itachi rubbed the area, making Sasuke shiver. He played around with Sasuke's member for awhile before taking his hand out and seductively licking the liquid on his hand. Itachi smirked at the peculiar taste. His fingers moved down to the waistband of Sasuke's pants and hooked into it. Before Sasuke could react, Itachi had his pants off. A triumphant smirk flashed across Itachi's face. Sasuke mentally kicked himself for letting it happen. Itachi pinned Sasuke's legs down again and pulled down Sasuke's underwear this time. Sasuke was squirming uncomfortably as the cold surface touched his bare skin. He was now naked; exposed to his sadistic brother. And to top it off, he was aroused. This wasn't good.

Itachi bent down and licked the tip of Sasuke's hard. He felt Sasuke shudder. He took Sasuke's member in his mouth and licked it with pleasure. He could finally have his moment. Sasuke suppressed a moan, but Itachi sensed it anyway. Sasuke could feel his brother's smirk on him. Unfortunately for Sasuke, he was also leaking. He could feel his juices, his precum, coming out of him, and Itachi was happily licking them up.

"Spread your legs," Itachi commanded. Sasuke didn't move. He just scowled.

"Do what I say!" Itachi demanded harshly. Sasuke winced, but still didn't move. Itachi wrenched open Sasuke's legs. Sasuke felt the muscles in his legs contract painfully at the sudden movement. His breaths came in short gasps as he fought off the pain. He had tears in his eyes and was biting his lip so hard that it was bleeding. Itachi sucked his fingers hungrily, before placing them at Sasuke's entrance. He pushed them in and took advantage of Sasuke's gasp. Itachi locked his mouth onto Sasuke's and licked the blood coming from his brother's lip. Sasuke had the temptation to kiss back as the arousal was painful.

Itachi unzipped his pants and Sasuke knew what was coming next. As his brother exposed his hard length, Sasuke knew that it would hurt. Looking at it, he was surprised at his brother's size; it was larger than he expected. Instead of inserting it, he sat on Sasuke's groin, making sure that his length was in his brother's face.

"Suck," he insisted. Sasuke regretfully took the hard shaft into his mouth and started sucking obediently. Itachi surprised him by getting up and sitting directly on Sasuke's own length. Sasuke was surprised that it didn't hurt his brother. But he'd been forced to watch his brother jack off one day and he was shocked to see that his brother had put three fingers inside himself. It was so different to the way that he himself did it.

"Insert your fingers into yourself… like I did," Itachi said. Sasuke was too scared to disobey; he knew that it could get worse. Sasuke did as he was told and copied what Itachi did, except using one finger. He was too scared to use more. Finally, Itachi got off the straddled Sasuke, and took Sasuke's fingers out. He then positioned himself at the entrance and in one fluid motion, pushed into the soft flesh. Sasuke screamed in pain. He could feel the warm blood gushing out of him. He was crying and whimpering in pain. Didn't Itachi have any sympathy? Itachi thrusted a few times to loosen the hole, before taking himself out and caressing Sasuke's face.

"How was that? Are you okay?" Itachi asked.

"How much of a sadistic bastard are you!?" Sasuke screamed. "That hurt like hell! And you know that I'm bleeding!" Sasuke gasped in pain. He could see black dots in his vision and his head spun, making him nauseous.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine," Itachi said. He went back and thrusted into Sasuke again. Sasuke squirmed and felt that the floor was wet beneath him. He figured it was blood mixed with his juices. Itachi started thrusting in and out. Slowly at first, but he then picked up speed. Sasuke screamed at first in pain, but then he let out a moan. A moan he really regretted.

"Sasuke… I- I'm… about to… ungh… c- come," Itachi stuttered.

Sasuke felt his stomach tighten uncomfortably and he knew he was about to come as well. A split second later, Itachi spilled his hot seed inside of Sasuke. It burned the entrance where it mixed with blood and the torn flesh. Sasuke gave up; he couldn't stand the pressure anymore. He released himself, wetting his legs and stomach. Itachi pulled out and kissed his brother.

"Do you know why I did that?" Itachi questioned.

"Because you're scum?" Sasuke spat. A hurt looked flashed on the older brother's face, before he smirked.

"No. Sasuke, you'll probably hate me for this... but I love you," Itachi whispered. His lips crashed down onto the younger Uchiha's.

Although Sasuke was in great pain, he was able to understand what his brother said. His eyes widened.

"Why didn't you tell me before?" Sasuke muttered hoarsely.

"I was scared." Itachi murmured; his tone of voice unlike his usual self.

"Don't be," Sasuke said, leaning up and weakly taking his brother's lips.

Just that movement sent a shiver of pain through his weakened body and Sasuke passed out into unconsciousness.


End file.
